This invention relates to a locking device for utility meter sockets and the like. In particular, this invention concerns a locking device having a lock receptacle which snap-mounts into an aperture in a meter socket, which aperture may be punched in the field. The locking device does not require additional fasteners to secure the receptical to the meter socket, nor does it require a template to locate the position of the aperture.
Locking devices have been widely used in the past to prevent tampering with utility meters. While such devices deter attempts at tampering, their use generally involves a time consuming mounting procedure requiring fasteners and/or templates. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,985 employs a clip attached to a lock receptical for engaging the marginal edge portion of an associated meter socket wall. The clip holds the lock receptical in fixed position in the meter socket an in alignment with a lock receiving aperture formed in the associated wall of the socket. The aperture punched in the wall of the socket must be in proper registry with the lock receptical when the lock receptacle is mounted in fixed position within the meter socket. Any misalignment resulting from improper aperture location may be difficult, if not impossible, to correct.
The mounting procedure is both time consuming and costly. A template must be supplied to the workmen for locating the aperture in the meter socket, and the template must be employed correctly to obtain proper alignment between the aperture and the lock receptacle. Moreover, the clip must be supplied for attaching the lock receptacle to the meter socket.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved meter socket locking device of the barrel lock type which substantially eliminates problems of critical alignment between the lock receiving aperture formed in the meter socket and the lock receptacle mounted therein. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved locking device which may be installed on a utility meter socket without additional templates or other special alignment tools.